


A Wife's Torment

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Alex Danvers, Established Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, Married Couple, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Tonight is the title fight for Alex, and her wife Kara is forced to watch her wife take a beating.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	A Wife's Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, Emily here again.
> 
> Here is the latest Kalex One-Shot I wrote after my Rocky Marathon and I thought to myself, hey... this gives me an idea.
> 
> So I put together a small one-shot.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Emily

_‘It’s not about how hard you hit, it’s about how hard you can get hit’_ – Rocky Balboa

Alex sat there in her locker room, tonight was a fight for the middleweight title, she could hear the distant cheers of the crowd as the champion made their way into the ring, the cheers of the crowd growing louder as the champion made her way into the ring and showboat for the crowd, J’onn stepped into the Locker and nodded his head “It’s time” he said as he looked at her.

Slapping her gloves together Alex got up from the bench and made her way to the exit, she wished her wife was here but her wife refused to be there, after Alex’s brutal defeat at the hands of the Middleweight Champion, her wife couldn’t bare to watch Alex put herself though that punishment, so she remained at home to run CatCo News, walking up beside J’onn, Alex exhaled as he looked at her “You ready?” he asked.

Alex nodded her head “I am” she said as she slapped her gloved together, J’onn nodded his head and soon Alex’s entry music began to play and Alex made her way towards the ring, the booing crowd did nothing to effect Alex, her mind was already rattled by the fact her wife was not there with her, Alex knew her wife loved her and was afraid, stepping up into the ring Alex made her way into the corner and she looked around and that is when she caught sight of her wife.

Kara Grant – Danvers, her beautiful wife clapping and smiling at her, Alex beamed as she looked at Kara, Kara mouthed “Win” at her and Alex nodded her head, her mind no longer rattled but focused, the announcer stepping into the centre of the ring and he called the contestant, the middleweight champion stepping out of her corner and waved to the cheering crowd.

Alex was next and the crowd booed but amongst the booing Kara’s cheers could be heard, whistling as Alex’s rope was slipped off revealing her muscular body… wow her wife could be loud when she wanted to be, Alex proved that many times, that thought brought a smirk to Alex’s lips before she cleared her throat and smothered the smirk, the 2 fighters made there way out of the corner and into the centre of the ring where the referee went through the rules.

Alex and the champ went back to their corners, slipping the mouth guards in Alex and the Champ glared at one another as their trainers slipped out of the ring, soon the bell rang and Alex and Diana charged out of the ring towards one another, Diana shooting and connecting a hard right to Alex’s face, Alex stumbled back as Diana advanced and continued to throw punches at Alex’s face.

J’onn was calling for Alex to get out of the corner, Kara’s voice calling for Alex to get away from Diana, Diana threw a hard right to Alex’s face but Alex ducked down and moved out of the corner, Diana turned and continued to advance and she began firing body shots at Alex’s body, Alex was getting knocked about hard by Diana as Kara watched with her hand over her mouth to stop the fearful sob threatening to escape.

Kara suddenly called out “Alex… now!” she called, Alex ducked down to avoid an incoming left swing from Diana, Alex rose back up and threw a hard right which connected, the force of the blow stunned Diana and more than that, Alex cut her just above the eye, Kara cheered as the crowed fell silent, Alex advanced as she began firing body shots followed by headshots.

“DOWNSTAIRS ALEX!!!” Kara screamed as she bounced on seat, Alex followed her wife’s directions and she began punching at Diana’s body, Diana tied Alex up and the ref was forced to separate them, once separated Diana advanced and connected a fierce left cross to Alex’s face and the bell rang.

Kara sat there as she closed her eyes, Alex went back to her corner as Diana went back to hers, Kara watched as Alex looked at her and smiled, Kara smiled back and blew a kiss at her wife, Alex got to her feet and readied herself soon the bell rang and Alex and Diana advanced on one another and the fight continued.

Round 2:

Alex and Diana squared off, both throwing punches at one another as Kara sat there and watched, Diana threw a hard right and Alex stumbled back against the ropes and Diana pounded away at her body, Alex could hear J’onn screaming to get away from the rope, Kara was screaming for Alex to move.

Round 3:

Alex came out of her corner fast and Diana found herself on the receiving end of fierce blows, Alex connecting multiple punches as Diana stumbled back into the corner and Alex kept her there, hammering away at Diana’s body and then hammering away at Diana’s head, Diana tried to move but Alex was relentless.

Round 4:

Diana and Alex squared off toe to toe in the centre of the ring, both throwing fierce punches at one another, Diana landed a fierce left to Alex’s ribs and Alex doubled over in pain, Kara closed her eyes unable to watch the brutality of it, she began cursing Alex’s father Jeremiah for this, he was a boxer and all Alex wanted was to follow in his footsteps, Kara though… she wanted her wife to follow her own path.

Now she was forced to watch as Alex and Diana advanced on one another and Diana continued to land fierce blows on Alex’s body and her face.

The fight continued, round after round Kara was forced to watch the brutal punishment her wife received at the hands on the champ, Diana was relentless as she continued to land heavy blows, both exhausted and soaked in sweat, covered in bruises, blood running from the cuts, Alex’s right eye was completely shut, Kara shook her head as she continued to watch the brutal punishment her wife received, the bell rang again signalling the end of the 9th round and Alex went back to her corner, Kara watched as her wife was exhausted and bruised, she was holding the side of her body where Diana had landed a hard blow to her ribs.

Alex looked at Kara and saw the tears her wife was crying, she looked at Alex with such intensity that it broke Alex’s heart, she knew how much her wife hated seeing her fight, she knew that Kara cried whenever she saw her wife fight, Alex hated herself for making her wife cry, she hated herself for the pain she put her wife through, closing her eyes Alex smiled back as she thought back to their first meeting.

_ Flashback – High School: _

_ Alex was at her locker, she had heard her friends talking about a new student to their school, she looked to the new student, the student was a blonde haired girl wearing glasses and had her hair tied back in a pony tail and wearing a cardigan, she had her books pressed against her chest as she closed her locker door, Alex watched as Vicki and her friends began talking low, they were planning to torment this new girl. _

_ Alex wasn’t going to let them torment the new girl, Alex could remember how she felt on her first day at school, slamming the door of her locker Alex turned and made a beeline for the new student, she fell into step beside the new girl and smiled “Hi” she greeted as she held out a hand to the new girl “I’m Alex” she introduced. _

_ The new girl smiled “Kara” she replied as she shook Alex’s hand. _

_ “Welcome to the school” Alex said as they made their way to the next class, Vicki was glaring at Kara and Alex. _

Flashback end:

Alex smiled to herself as she thought back on that first meeting, she and Kara became fast friends and then later they began dating and then they were married, Alex loved her wife loved and adored her and she knew her wife loved and adored her too, but seeing Kara crying, Alex began to worry how long it would take before Kara finally has enough and walks away.

A thought that made Alex’s heart break, that voice inside her head came to the surface, taunting her and calling her names, Alex had worked hard to smother that voice inside her head but now it was back, Alex looked to her wife and her wife smiled at her, Kara’s smile always did make her feel better and it always smothered the voice, Alex and Diana got to their feet, the crowd cheered for the 2 fighters as they came out and bumped their gloves together, Diana looked impressed that Alex had gone the distance with her, returning to their corners Alex looked to Kara one more time.

Kara waved to her as she blew a kiss followed by a ‘I love you’ Alex smiled as she nodded her head and replied ‘I love you too’ she mouthed back and Kara wiped the tears from her eyes, since their first meeting Kara had laser eye surgery and she no longer wore her glasses, the cardigan was gone and her hair was no longer in it’s pony tail, it was flowing gracefully down to her shoulders.

The bell rang and Alex and Diana came back out of their corners and advanced, Diana threw a right jab, followed by another and then a quick 1,2 combo for Alex’s face, Alex wasn’t even fighting, she was just keeping on her feet and waiting for an opening, J’onn was screaming at Alex to fight back, Kara was confused as well about what her wife was up to whilst the cheers began to cheer for their champion.

Alex soon found an opening and she went for it, and the crowd roared as Diana was struggling from the intense blows Alex was delivering, Kara was screaming as she bounced in her seat as she watched her wife pummel at the champs body before throwing a hard right to Diana’s face, Diana was covering up but Alex was relentless, both exhausted but Alex still throwing punch after punch, Diana threw a jab but Alex slipped back and missed getting hit and continued to throw punch after punch as Kara bounced in her seat screaming for Alex to knock the champs head off, Alex was throwing punch after punch, connecting each time, the crowd was roaring and cheering as Alex continued her brutal assault.

Diana was struggling and Alex finished with an uppercut to Diana’s face, Diana tumbled to the canvas as she lay there as the crowd continued to cheer, the ref counting as Alex looked at her wife who was on the edge of her seat counting with the ref, Diana struggled to get to her feet, every attempt she made failed as she collapsed to the canvas, too exhausted to get back on her feet.

Soon the ref reached 10 and the crowd roared as the bell rang, Alex was not the new middleweight champion, Kara screamed as she jumped to her feet and she ran for the ring, Alex was on her knee’s with her arms up, J’onn was bouncing on his feet joyfully before diving into the ring to Alex’s side.

Kara fought her way through everyone to get to her wife and she leapt onto her, Alex smiled as Kara planted kisses all over her face and Alex held her wife tight… Alex then realized that, she never needed the belt, she was already a champion, she had her wife and she was all she ever needed.

But… the belt was nice to have though, so Alex held the belt up over her head, Diana struggled out of the ring but gave Alex a smile and a nod, truly impressed by the heart Alex put into the fight.

Home:

Alex and Kara returned home after the fight, Alex knew her wife was struggling with her emotions, Kara was probably torn between screaming at Alex like she had always done after a fight or just sobbing, Alex braced herself for the screaming when Kara turned to her once the doors was closed but instead of screaming, instead though Kara wrapped her arms around her wife tight and buried her face in her neck, Alex held her wife tight, wincing as she was still sore from the fight, her heart broke as she held her sobbing wife, Kara was crying as she clung to Alex and they sank to the floor of the their home.

Kara knew this wasn’t over, she knew Alex was going to get back in the ring for title defences and she would be forced to watch her wife take beating after beating, every fibre of her being was screaming for Kara to just get up and leave, to get away from the pain but Kara couldn’t do that, she loved Alex and she couldn’t live without her, of course the selfish voice told Kara to give Alex an ultimatum, she make Alex choose between her or her career but Kara couldn’t do that either, being selfish was not how her mom had raised her, so she just clung hold of Alex tighter and didn’t let go.

Alex closed her eyes and they just sat there on the floor, holding onto each other tight.

Kara decided to go and see her therapist tomorrow… she needed to talk and vent her frustrations.

But tonight, she was going to take care of her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there my lovely readers.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Please be sure to leave your comments and Kudo's and I promise to reply as soon as I can.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> Emily  
> XOXOXOXOXOXOX


End file.
